


Back Home

by crazyness101



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyness101/pseuds/crazyness101
Summary: Song fic.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Back Home

"Ass Back Home" Gym Class Hero's  
(feat. Neon Hitch)

[Neon Hitch - Chorus]  
I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarret looked out the window of the military cargo plane he was in, carrying him off to a mission in the drug torn jungle of South America. He had been called out of the reserves to lead a SEAL team on a Search and destroy mission on several drug compounds and drug farms. The fact that he knew this could happen did nothing to dull the pain of leaving Danny, Grace, and the rest of 5-0. Steve knew he was being cruel by just leaving a note at 5-0 headquarters and a note at Danny's place, but if he had called Steve knew he would never leave. Danny could have stopped him one word. Danny and he had just started their relationship, but it had already become the most important thing in his life, and his reason to get up in the morning. The thought of not making it back, of leaving Danny and Grace alone to just guess at what happened to him, was holding his heart in a vice grip, and restricting his ability to breath. Forcing himself to relax and breathe, Steve knew he was going to need every bit of focus and "Ninja/Rambo" skills he possessed to make it home to his family.

Danny, Chin, and Kono arrived back at 5-0 headquarters after going out to buy lunch. Carrying both his, Steve's, and Kono's, Danny didn't notice the note left on top of the table as he went to set the containers of food onto it. Before the food had the chance to set down on top of it Kono grabbed it.

"Watch it Danny, I thought you were a detective? Or did you notice the letter and just not care?"

"No, Kono I didn't notice the letter. It must have been because of the fact that I'm carrying all of the food. Yours, mine, and Steven's, the only one nice enough to carry his own was Chin. So no I didn't notice the letter."

"You're carrying my food because I asked you to."

"You didn't ask Chin, and it would have been easier for him to carry it then me."

"I didn't want to ask Chin, so I asked you."

"What's the note say Cuz?"

"Well my wonder and Zen cousin give me a minuet and I'll let you know." Sliding her nail under the edge of the letter Kono opened it, unsurprised to see both Danny and Chin right next to her looking over her shoulder.

"Dear Team, I have been called out of the reserves for a mission with an old SEAL team of mine that I used to work with. We are being sent out on a mission the needs our skills and there wasn't the option of refusing. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll miss you guys, Danny's in charge while I'm gone. I already called the Governor and filled her in on what's happening and she understands. Chin and Kono I need you two to look after Danny and Grace for me till I come back. – Steve (Super SEAL)"

[Travie McCoy]  
We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing  
And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at  
Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long,  
That was last November, now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong

Arriving home from the office, Danny slowly walked the steps up to his crappy apartment knowing that there would be no random attacks from a SEAL hiding in the shadows. Opening the door to his apartment felt like a death sentence, there was no energy from the SEAL to say that he was there, it was empty, feeling the cold for the first time since Danny met Steve he didn't know how he would be able to handle it till the SEAL came back. The pain that he had felt when Rachel presented him with the divorce papers was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling that Steve was going into a mission without him to watch his back. That there was a chance that he could never make it home, that he never got to say goodbye and tell him he loved him and believed in them. Stopping at the sight of an identical letter on his bed, Danny picked it up with shaking fingers. Slowly taking a big breath and releasing it, he opened it.

"Dear Danno, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you this but I didn't really have a choice in this matter, and with the chance that I won't make it back I have to let you know now. I would be happier saying this in person but I didn't have time they were holding the plane for me and I had to catch it. While I knew this could happen I never really thought about it, I probably should have. I know you know I love you, as you said I'm an idiot and I can't hide it. But I want you to know that if I die you and Gracie get everything, I already changed my will so that everything goes to you no questions asked. Now I know you are wanting to kill me but I need you and Grace to go live in my house. I need you two to be safe while I'm gone and my place is safer than your ratty apartment. Besides it's not like you were really living there you were in my bed every night anyways. I know I don't have the right to ask this of you but will you wait for me, I will be back I swear. – Super Seal"

[Chorus]  
I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

Sitting next to the fire, with the other members of his SEAL team around him, resting before they had to move and hit another drug compound.

"So SmoothDog, do you have someone waiting for you back on your islands?" Turning to face a SEAL on his left Steve couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face before answering.

"Ya, Tex, I do, my partner from 5-0 is back waiting for me. Him and his little girl."

"That's real good man, I'm happy for you. The feeling you get when you arrive home from some 3rd world hell. It's unlike anything you will have ever felt. It's a drug."

"You have a family?"

"My wife and twain boys. The feeling when I come back from an op and they leave everything to come and greet me, it's what carries me through this knowing what's waiting for me at home."

"Does it hurt you to be away from your family?"

"It never stops and it's never going to get better until your home, and each time it gets a little harder to answer the call to come back."

[Travie McCoy]  
And you've been nothing but amazing  
And I never take that for granted  
Half of these birds would have flew the coop  
But you, you truly understand it  
And the fact you stood beside me,  
Every time you heard some bogusness  
You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it  
Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk  
Like we don't hear what they saying  
Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk  
We'll just drive by and keep waving  
Cause you and I above all that  
Just let them wallow in it  
Now they all choked up, yuck  
Cause they be swallowing it

Danny walked ahead of Chin and Kono, with them following right on his heels. It took everything he had not to pull out his gun shoot the Detective that they had been working with. Acting all high and mighty now that Steve wasn't there. He could hear them talking, that Steve would never come back. That the 5-0 leader had abandoned them. That he had finally left the mainlander, traitor, and rookie, to go back to a real SEAL team and active duty. The rest of 5-0 had been hearing it all since Steve had left two months ago. But they kept walking, sloving crime after crime while they waited, they knew he would come back, that's what family did. After all he had promised, and so they would wait.

[Chorus]  
I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

No one hold me down like you do sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I keep doing this  
We'll be alright in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Aww, let's go

I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, no  
I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone

Stepping out of the SUV that driven him home from the airport to his home, Steve was so glad to finally be back home. The silver Camaro was in the driveway telling him Danno had chosen him, it was he needed to know, and that going on the mission was worth it. Having a family to come home to. Bending down to pick up the spare house key that was hidden under the welcome mat to open the door. Entering the house to the smell of pasta cooking and the sounds of Danny and Grace talking in the kitchen, about school and what Tommy had done today. The room went silent when he walked into the room; he knew what they were seeing; a man, who had lost some weight with bruising all down his body, stiches across his face where a knife had catch him just under his left eye, his right arm covered in bandages, and walking with a heavy limp.

"Steven, Uncle Steve!"

Danny wrapped his arms around him gently squeezing, while Grace was wrapped around his legs.

"Bought time you finally got your ass back home."

[Chorus]  
I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home.


End file.
